


Trick of the Light

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hallucination following an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Игра света](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017103) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



Olivia stares at the ceiling where colors bleed from the corners and snake down the wall. She kicks at the sheets that are tangled around her feet until they fall to the floor at the end of the bed. Faint pulses of light dance above her, a tiny, contained aurora.

"Pretty," Peter says from his spot beside her on the bed.

She can feel the warmth of his body despite the fact that he left hours ago so she could sleep off the remains of Walter's latest experiment. "You're not here."

"Ah, my mistake."

She can hear the amusement in his voice, feel it slink along her face and nuzzle her ear. After a while she rolls onto her side and looks at him. "You're not glowing."

"I'm apparently not even here, so that doesn't surprise me."

She reaches out to him, strokes the stubble on his jaw, the little hairs pricking thorn-like at her fingers. She looks at him suspiciously. "If you're not here, why do you feel so real."

He looks disappointed. "We've been over this before."

She flops onto her back and stretches her arms wide, like she's flying and she almost feels like she is. Her left arm encounters only an extra pillow. He's crouched over her now, sly smile on his lips. She can feel the press of his knees at her sides, but the bed doesn't dip under his weight. He runs one hand up her stomach, sliding through her t-shirt like a ghost.

"Neat trick."

His smile gets a little toothy. "Thought you'd like that."

She circles her fingers around his arm, stilling his forward progress before he gets to her breasts. She rubs her thumb over the thin skin on the inside of his wrist, feels the flutter of his pulse. She draws her knees up, urging him forward and he leans over her. His breath is cold for a moment, an icy fan over her face until her mind makes the adjustment and warms it. His eyes are dark blue above her, like a sky filled with stars.

"Should I be worried about this?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person." He brushes his lips over hers, light enough to make her shiver and she darts her tongue out to touch him. She explores his lips with her tongue, mapping the slick contours, the familiar shape. When she bites his lower lips he grinds his hips down into her. She grins against his mouth.

"I can make you do whatever I want."

"You so sure about that, sweetheart?"

The nickname makes heat curl in the pit of her stomach, anger and arousal both. She bites again, and he pushes against her mouth, rough and hungry and she's pulling at his hair to get him closer. His hand is moving again, cupping her breast, tracing patterns that burn and tingle in the wake of his fingers. When his fingers close around her nipple, she can't stop the roll of her hips, the little moan. She wiggles under him, shoving her pajama pants down and off and kicking them away.

"You realize you didn't have to do that?"

"Shut up."

He laughs and pushes her legs apart, settles between them, pushes inside.

The intensity is shocking. He's stretching her just enough, perfectly thick and amazingly hard. She chokes out a laugh between gasps, digs her fingers into the tense muscles of his ass. He draws out slowly, then snaps his hips in a quick thrust that makes her shudder. She lifts her hips to meet his next thrust, rolling into him in a slow grind. He leans his forehead against hers, fucks her slowly, so slowly, until she's writhing under him, until she shatters into little shards that melt under the heat of him.


End file.
